<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Pleasures by VexTimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090671">New Pleasures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexTimes/pseuds/VexTimes'>VexTimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Behind the walls of Area 77 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Traits, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Werewolves, only their mc personas, we don’t ship real people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexTimes/pseuds/VexTimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren accidentally bit Grian during mating season, and Grian is now not only turning into a werewolf, but also experiencing his very first heat at the same time. Ren takes him to Area 77 to be safe, but things don’t end there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ren/Grian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Behind the walls of Area 77 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Pleasures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh man, this was probably my favorite thing to write as of yet! I hope you enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You did <em> what?” </em> Doc says.</p>
<p>Grian is panting, sweat starting to bead on his forehead, and Ren puts his head to his. He’s warm. Burning up, even.</p>
<p>“Shhh, we’re gonna take care of you.” Ren says. “It’ll all be okay, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>Grian whines and Ren is startled at how animalistic it already sounds. The sudden start to his transformation sobered Ren up from his heat-induced haze. He’s aching to touch himself, but he pulled himself together to get Grian to safety. He knows they both look like a mess but there’s nothing he can do.</p>
<p>“Ren?” Doc says.</p>
<p>It’s the middle of the night, a slight drizzle cooling Ren down, sobering him up further. </p>
<p>Grian is whimpering in his arms. Poor Grian, dealing with two things at the same time. Ren doesn’t know how to help him, doesn’t know what he must feel like. Grian bites his lips and looks up at Ren with hazy eyes. Ren shushes him, holds him tighter, and turns back to Doc.</p>
<p>“Please, I didn’t know where else to go.”</p>
<p>Doc appears to scan the two of them before him. He sighs, rolls his eye and then looks at Ren. But he then nods curtly, understanding of the situation.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” He says. “I’ve got a spare cell, if that’s okay. You can take him there and we’ll keep an eye on him for as long as you want.”</p>
<p>Ren’s tail starts wagging involuntarily. “Oh, thank you, Doc! Thank you!” He’d jump into his arms if he wasn’t currently carrying Grian.</p>
<p>“Now, come in. It’s cold out.” Doc gestures for Ren to follow him, and he steps inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren follows Doc into the facility. Grian shudders and Ren squeezes his hand. “Shhh, Doc’s gonna take care of you. You’re gonna get through this, it’s okay.”</p>
<p>Doc turns his head back at that. “Ren, aren’t you still in heat yourself?”</p>
<p>“Wh- yeah, but...”</p>
<p>“You’re better equipped to take care of him than me, that’s all I’m saying.”</p>
<p>Doc eyes the two of them for a second.</p>
<p>“You’re an idiot, Ren. Making Grian go through that because you lost control.” Ren’s ears flatten against his head and his tail tucks between his legs. He <em>knows.</em> He fucked up majorly. But if Doc is suggesting what he thinks he is suggesting, then... then he’s going to help Grian through it. He’s going to do everything in his power to make him feel good, to help him through it all. He has to, it’s the least he can do after what he did to him.</p>
<p>Doc leads them to a containment cell at the end of the hall. Ren can see that there’s a double bed placed in the corner of the room, and not much else is decorating the small space, making it look larger than it really is. Three blank metal walls, and one side made entirely of glass. Doc punches a code into a panel and the iron doors open. He steps inside and gestures for Ren to follow. Ren wastes no time in carefully placing Grian on the bed. As Ren tries to get Grian to let go of him so he can be of more use helping, Grian makes incoherent noises and whimpers, sweating bullets. Doc walks over to a small cabinet next to the door and retrieves some painkillers, passing them to Ren once he’s free.</p>
<p>“Here, these should help for now at least. I’ll go get you some supplies, yell at me if you need anything, I can see and hear everything within this cell.”</p>
<p>Ren nods.</p>
<p>“Treat his wound in the meantime, at the very least.”</p>
<p>Ren nods again and turns his attention to his boyfriend. </p>
<p>“I’ll leave the doors unlocked, you won’t be trapped, you won’t be held against your will, know that. I’ll keep an eye on you to make sure you’re both safe, that’s all. You’re welcome to stay the entire time.”</p>
<p>Ren smiles at him in appreciation and then Doc is off. Ren helps Grian take the painkillers and regen potion, and thankfully they seem to work rather quickly. The bite wound is already closing up and Grian looks a lot less uncomfortable in his own skin. Ren snakes his arms around Grian who sighs and melts into his embrace.</p>
<p>“Wh- what’s happening to me? Why are we here?” He asks, his voice still shaky, but a lot more stable than before.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Grian, I shouldn’t have, but I... I bit you. You’re going to turn into a werewolf, like me.”</p>
<p>“Oh. That's all?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean 'that's all'?"</p>
<p>"Well... I'm not in danger, am I?"</p>
<p>Ren shakes his head.</p>
<p>"And I don't feel as bad as I did before." Grian says, his eyes still hazy. He's stopped panting, at least. Ren nods.</p>
<p>"I've been wondering if I should ask you to change me, but..." Grian trails off. "So don't feel bad, but, I- why am I..?”</p>
<p>Ren brushes a strand of hair out of his face. He’s burning up.</p>
<p>“It’s- it’s mating season, G. It’s your first heat at that.”</p>
<p>Grian blushes.</p>
<p>“But, please know that I won’t do anything you don’t want, okay? I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this. I’m sure Doc can come up with something. If you want me gone just say the words, and I’ll-”</p>
<p>“Ren, are you kidding me?” Grian interrupts, voice gaining strength. “How long have we been together now?” Ren is stumped. He doesn’t understand. How can Grian be so okay with this?</p>
<p>Grian rolls his eyes and cups Ren’s face. “I want it. I want <em> you.” </em></p>
<p>He pulls Ren into a rough kiss, and he can already feel Grian’s teeth sharpening. Now <em> Ren </em> feels like he’s burning up. He might as well be, it’s mating season for <em> him </em> as well, after all. </p>
<p>Grian pulls away, panting and pupils blown wide.</p>
<p>“So, mating season, huh?” </p>
<p>Ren nods.</p>
<p>“So that’s why I feel so... so...” Grian blushes even deeper. Ren nods again, smirking. God, the sight of Grian like that, panting, blushing, his eyes blown and hazy make him want to tackle and kiss him again. And something more. A <em>lot</em> more.</p>
<p>Grian appears to think it over for a moment, and then his lips curl into a smile. He leans in again and Ren reciprocates eagerly, hands grabbing into Grian’s hair and tugging at the strands.</p>
<p>“How-” Grian says when he breaks away. “How long’s it gonna last?” </p>
<p>“Mmm,” Ren hums, thinking. “A week, give or take. We’ll have Doc bring us supplies, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“A week...” Grian hums. “A <em> week...” </em>His smile melts into a smirk. “A whole week full of heat-induced horny wolf sex with the loveliest man on the server, huh? I’m down for that.” He says, hands tugging at Ren’s shirt.</p>
<p>Ren smiles. “That’s good, because there’s few other options.”</p>
<p>He kisses Grian again, this time more tenderly than before.</p>
<p>“I want you to feel good, okay? Whatever it is you need, just ask.”</p>
<p>Grian melts into the kiss and hums. His nose twitches and he begins to squirm underneath him.</p>
<p>Ren moves back. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“It itches.” Grian says, voice slightly strained.</p>
<p>“Where?”</p>
<p>“My ears.”</p>
<p>Ren sighs, smiling, and then proceeds to scratch behind his ears with both hands. Grian shivers before closing his eyes and all but leaning into Ren’s touch. </p>
<p>“H- is this how it feels?” Grian moans softly when Ren scratches that sweet spot at the base of the ears he knows he himself likes so much.</p>
<p>“Oh yes,” Ren smiles. “It is but one of the many benefits being a werewolf brings.”</p>
<p>“What else is there?” Grian asks, giving Ren the biggest bedroom eyes he’s ever seen the man make. They’re technically already in a bedroom, so, <em> what the hell,</em> Ren thinks. Doc knows what he signed up for the moment he let them in.</p>
<p>“Like-” Ren stops his scratching and Grian whines at the loss of contact. Ren trails his hands down his body, plays with the edge of his sweater and pulls it up slightly, just to peek. Perfect. He begins to trail kisses down Grian’s jawline, down his neck, sucking and nipping as he goes.</p>
<p>Ren lets his hands play with Grian’s nipples, and Grian writhes underneath his touch. So sensitive. So good.</p>
<p>He smirks against his pale skin, feeling his heartbeat speed up, and moves his hands down to play with the new, second pair. Grian gasps at the contact, and begins to pant again when Ren reaches the third pair.</p>
<p>“Shit, I- I didn’t know that I... <em>wow.”</em> Ren nips at his skin underneath his jaw and pinches Grian’s nipples, earning him a stifled moan.</p>
<p>Ren pulls his sweater off and tosses it aside, moving his mouth down to graze his soft skin with his teeth. He twirls and flicks his tongue, making Grian yelp in surprise. </p>
<p>“You like that?” Ren asks, looking up. Grian nods, face flushed bright red. Ren moves his hands down again, playing with the fourth and final new pair of nipples. He knows that Grian is trying his best to keep quiet, biting his lips which only bruises them oh so lovely. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, it’s natural.” Ren says. “Let it out.”</p>
<p>He snakes his arms around Grian's back and holds him close. Nuzzling his neck, nipping at his skin again. He sniffs Grian, and he smells absolutely <em> irresistible. </em> Ren can feel himself grow hotter, barely holding himself back from grinding down at Grian. </p>
<p>Grian sighs and visibly relaxes, making more animalistic sounds than human ones, now. His presence is comforting to Ren. To the wolf side of him, too.</p>
<p>He can’t help it; Ren’s instincts take over and he growls, pinning Grian down on the bed. Grian yelps, twitches, and bucks his hips up in response. Ren mirrors his action and grinds down, a low hum in his chest, Grian gasping and squirming underneath him. He almost loses himself. <em> Doc isn’t here yet. We need to wait until he brings the supplies. </em></p>
<p>Still, he grinds down harder, led by his instincts, his <em> heat </em>as Grian is slowly, ever so slowly transforming, giving into his growing wolf side. It triggers something in Ren’s mind, and he is about to pull Grian’s jeans down to see if his tail has started growing yet when the door to the cell opens and Doc enters, pushing a small cart inside.</p>
<p>Ren’s ears turn to pick up the sound, and he has to keep himself from growling at Doc as he pushes the cart closer. He holds Grian, his tail raised and stiff. <em> Mine. He’s mine. </em></p>
<p>Doc holds his hands up and steps back, nodding at the cart.</p>
<p>“I’m not gonna do anything, chill. I’ve got you guys some food, water, blankets, and potions. I brought some lube as well, wasn’t sure if you needed it or not.”</p>
<p>Ren forces himself to relax, forces his sober mind to return, even if only for a moment, and gets off of Grian. He looks at all the items on the cart. That should be <em> plenty </em> for now.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Doc.” He says, and Doc is already walking out of the room. Once the door closes Ren turns his attention back to his boyfriend who is currently pinned underneath him. </p>
<p>“Ren, you... You were like a worried mama wolf protecting her newborn puppy.” Grian laughs.</p>
<p>Ren chuckles, wagging his tail a bit now that he feels more at ease. “Well geez, don’t say it like <em> that, </em> dude. You make it sound all wrong!”</p>
<p>“I know, I know, I’m just-” Grian locks his arms behind Ren’s neck, pulling him down. “I’m excited. It’s all so new, and I get to experience it all for the first time with <em> you.” </em></p>
<p>He pulls Ren into a kiss, and Ren lets himself melt into it. He places one hand on Grian’s chest and, yeah, his heart is beating excitedly. Though whether that’s because of the heat, the transformation, or something else, Ren isn’t sure.</p>
<p>The tender kiss quickly devolves into something more eager, more primal. Grian nips at Ren’s skin, making good use of his sharpening teeth and making Ren groan and growl. He rolls his hips down which earns him a surprised moan, Grian’s voice vibrating against Ren’s tender skin.</p>
<p>Grian’s already lost his shirt, so Ren gets up to remove his jeans. He pulls Grian up and trails his hand down his spine, down to his tailbone, where his tail is starting to grow.</p>
<p>Then suddenly Grian jerks and shivers. </p>
<p>“Ren, it hurts-”</p>
<p>Immediately Ren stops, removing his hands, holding them up.</p>
<p>“Shit, I’m so sorry, Gr-”</p>
<p>His apology is cut short when Grian puts a finger on his lips. He looks Ren into his eyes. Grian’s eyes look different. Captivating and beautiful, but... brighter. Golden.</p>
<p>Grian pouts.</p>
<p>“Let me finish.” He says, rolling his eyes. Ren nods.</p>
<p>“Ren, it hurts, it hurts so <em> good.” </em>He almost whines. “Please do that again.”</p>
<p>Ren’s ears perk up and then he smiles as well. </p>
<p>“Well in that case...” He moves his hands down Grian’s sides, worming them underneath his body again and massaging the area just above his butt. Grian whimpers and huffs but he looks to be enjoying it, if his growing erection is anything to go by.</p>
<p>“Let me get you ready.” Ren says and he reaches for the bottle of lube. </p>
<p>Grian presents himself and Ren can’t get his fingers into him quick enough. He can feel his own cock straining against the constricting fabrics. He’d gone into heat a bit earlier today, but completely forgot about himself when he saw what was happening to Grian. The presence of the newly transforming wolf makes his instincts go haywire. To take care of the smaller wolf first, before himself. But now that things are heating up again he doesn’t know how much longer he can keep it up. He eagerly fingers Grian, and Grian loses himself, throws his head back, tongue lolling out of his mouth. He plays with his new pairs of nipples, feeling himself, exploring his new body. Once his pants become too unbearable for Ren he deems it enough, and gets up to undress himself. Finally.</p>
<p>“Wait.” Ren says, a moment of clarity returning to the front of his mind. “Doc could be watching. Are you okay with that?” He says, feeling the heat start to pool in his belly again.</p>
<p>Grian growls. He <em> growls. </em> “Ren, just fuck me. Please, I <em> need </em>it.” He squirms on the sheets, pulling his legs further up, his growing tail wagging back and forth as if to entice him.</p>
<p>“I don’t care. I need this. I need you. Just fucking take me already, <em> please.” </em></p>
<p>That’s all Ren needs to hear. </p>
<p>Ren climbs back up onto the bed, flips Grian around, and lines himself up. He only vaguely notices how the small nub of a tail has grown quite a bit.</p>
<p>“Ready?” Ren asks, not being able to bring himself to say anything more.</p>
<p>Grian nods and Ren pushes in, all the way to the base of his cock, bottoming out. Grian wiggles and tries to get him to move but Ren lets him adjust first. No matter how eager they both are, they need to take care. </p>
<p>Ren runs a hand down Grian’s spine again, all the way down to his sensitive tail. Grian gasps and shivers run down to his tail, wagging it back and forth. With his other hand Ren holds Grian tight, keeping him steady. He scratches behind his now pointed ear once, twice, making Grian’s toes curl, his head leaning into the touch, and then Ren starts to pull out, slowly.</p>
<p>Grian moans when Ren pushes back in, and then he does it again, a bit faster. The two of them work towards setting a nice pace that they both enjoy.</p>
<p>As Ren thrusts in and out, Grian’s tail develops further, growing thick fur, the same color as his hair and ears. It wags and whacks him in the face but Ren pulls it aside, holding him still. This makes Grian whine, and Ren slows his pacing down in response, making him whine even more. He leans forward and whispers into Grian’s fully transformed wolf ears how good he’s doing, making his ears twitch. So soft. Grian shivers and hums, he clearly doesn’t want to talk either.</p>
<p>Ren’s thrusts speed up, and he digs his nails into Grian’s back. Grian hisses and lets out a moan, which makes Ren’s heart flutter. The sounds Grian makes please him, please his instincts. Ren moves a hand to his mouth, gasping as he feels Grian suck and bite on his fingers. His teeth are properly sharp now. Good.</p>
<p>He pulls his hand out and trails it down Grian’s front, ghosting over his skin. He pinches each of the nipples he comes across, all the way down to his cock. It’s changing too, he can tell. Ren remembers that being the last thing to change when he himself turned. Grian gasps at the contact, and swats Ren’s hand away to play with it himself. Ren smirks as Grian loses himself in the feeling of his changing cock, jerking himself off as best he can. He’s going to have plenty of fun with that later on. Grian makes the most obscene and animalistic sounds, growling softly and whimpering and moaning as Ren continues to thrust into him. His movements sharper now. Ren groans as he feels himself getting close.</p>
<p>He digs his nails into Grian’s back again, pressing a kiss to the spot where he bit him earlier that night and Grian comes, howling softly. </p>
<p>This appears to surprise him and his breath hitches in his throat. Grian squeezes around Ren, his orgasm lasting much longer than before, Ren can tell. He keeps thrusting, riding Grian’s high out. </p>
<p>Ren can already feel his knot starting to swell up. Grian thrusts his hips back to meet him, and then Ren jerks and comes into him, his moan dissolving into a howl of his own. Grian can’t help it and his new instincts call for him to howl along, so he joins Ren for a proper howl this time. Ren releases into Grian, his knot locking the two of them together.</p>
<p>Ren rides the aftershocks, and when he’s done he carefully lays the two of them down. He nuzzles into Grian’s hair, wrapping his arms around him. Grian chuckles, out of breath, trying to find his voice.</p>
<p>“That was- holy shit, I’m so <em> full.” </em></p>
<p>Ren nods. “You did great, Gri, I’m so proud of you.” He kisses Grian’s cheek.</p>
<p>“I’m just like you now.” Grian says, his voice full of awe.</p>
<p>“You are.” Ren says. “You’re just like me.” He squeezes Grian tighter.</p>
<p>Grian yawns audibly. “I’m just... wow, just once? I feel so tired...”</p>
<p>“That’s okay, it takes a lot outta you, you know.” Ren pulls the blanket over them. “Tomorrow’s gonna be worse. Or better, depending on how you look at it.”</p>
<p>“I can’t wait.” Ren can hear the smirk in Grian’s voice, can hear the sleep in it as well.</p>
<p>Grian snuggles his back into Ren’s chest. His tail wags slowly, but excitedly, the tip flopping down and hitting the blanket. </p>
<p>Ren looks at his little wolf. His boyfriend. His <em> mate. </em>He scratches behind his ears again, sniffs his hair. He smells different now. Still as lovely as ever, but- yeah, it’s probably the smell of his pheromones. Ren isn’t sure how much longer he can control himself. But Grian did so well today. It’s only their first day of heat, it’s okay.</p>
<p>He snuggles into him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He’s so <em> warm. </em>So sweet, so nice.</p>
<p>Ren allows himself to fall asleep with Grian in his arms, the two of them still connected. If today was any promise of what the rest of the week is going to be like, then he knows it’s going to be great. Grian will be just fine. He’s a full werewolf now, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>